Episode 8979 (29th August 2016)
Plot The burglar makes a run for it, surprising Maria who is shoved against a table in a struggle. Eileen tells Phelan that she won't transfer Jason's money over now that the project might not get planning permission. Caz sees Maria's open door and goes inside. Finding the wrecked flat and Maria on the floor, she calls the police. The factory staff race to stop the film and return to their machines when Kate warns them that Johnny is outside. Johnny doesn't suspect anything. A terrified Maria gives a statement to the police and is then taken to hospital by Audrey to have her head injury looked over. Bethany smells a rat when Craig asks her to hang out with him. At Nick's flat, Liz feels awkward hearing Gail talk excitedly with Leanne about Nick having his first child. Bethany at first thinks Craig fancies her and is no less chuffed when he tells her that Gary asked him to look after her. Phelan pretends to Alex that he wants to join his film club. Luke wants to help Maria in her hour of need but Caz advises him to leave it. Caz secretly meets with the burglar, who she sent to rob Maria's flat, and has a go at him for attacking Maria. Eva presses Aidan to start moving his things over to her flat. Jenny can't bear to see the factory staff rip Johnny off and tells him what went on. He's furious. Maria comes home from hospital having been given painkillers for her head. Johnny picks up a popcorn bag from the factory floor and finds Sean's projector. He announces that their pay for the bank holiday will be docked. The girls suspect someone shopped them. Phelan gets an idea while chatting to Alex and suggests to Sally that they could include extra affordable housing in the flats. Sally is keen. Liz doesn't thinks she can bear to watch Gail dote on a grandchild she thinks is hers and is astonished that Steve doesn't seem bothered about it. Maria asks Caz to stay with her for one night as she's scared to be on her own. Caz tells her she'll be safe with her. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Burglar - James Boyland *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and stock room *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Christina Low as a Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Caz comes to Maria's aid after she is attacked by a burglar; Nick celebrates being back with Leanne; and Phelan uses Alex as a pawn in his plan to build on the community hall site. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,210,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes